1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a writing instrument, and especially a writing instrument with a clip that has a memory device to store data.
2. Description of the Related Art
With modern developments in technology, more and more information is stored in memory devices instead of being written down on paper. Furthermore, the memory devices are becoming smaller and smaller. Therefore, the memory device is easily portable. However, bringing a pen and the memory device in one's bag is not convenient and adds to clutter in the bag. Therefore, the memory device also can be combined with a writing tool. A conventional pen has a barrel and a memory device. The barrel has a front end, a rear end, a space and a writing tip. The space is defined in the barrel. The writing tip is mounted on the front end. The memory device is mounted in the space in the barrel so people can use the pen to write and the memory device to store data. However, the barrel has to be larger to hold the memory. Therefore, bringing the pen is not convenience.